Misc Files and Random OneOffs
by LynnGryphon
Summary: Various plots that have been, are currently, or may come to pass. Others are finished one shots that weren't big enough to stand alone.
1. 001 Harry Potter

The Miscellaneous Files are just that, miscellaneous plot bunnies that got written down and then degenerated back into dust. I may continue some of these on, others will just linger here. If you want to use anything found here in feel free but atleast have the decency to give credit where it is due alright? Thank you.

**Misc. Files -- Entry 001**

**Fandom(s): Harry Potter  
**

******Title: Most Eligible Bachelor or Not**

******Chapter: N/A (unfinished)  
**

******01/09/10 -- 1188**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Rowlings).

AN: For those of you who may recognize the way this is heading, I did indeed ask permission from the folks that I got the idea from. They (because my memory sucks) got the idea from Potato-kun and Sakehime.

* * *

"Oh shite…"

It was another glorious day in the life of Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Savior, glory hound, nut job, etcetera. He had been everything and anything in the eyes of the Prophet influenced wizarding populace but this was the worst. As of eight hours ago he was of legal age to consent to more…intimate activities. The early release special edition of the morning Prophet gave him a new title – Most Eligible Light Wizard. In just a matter of hours it beat out Savior and Boy Who Lived for most hated title for one very good reason.

Fan girls.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Stupefy him!"

"I want his glasses."

"No! I want his glasses!"

Harry took one look at the stampeding herd of female hormones and took the only reasonable course of action.

He ran.

As if the hounds of Hell were baying for his blood, which, as far as he was concerned, they were.

Harry zigged and zagged, down alleys, around corners, and through shopper streets of the Alley. Without thought he rabbited into Knockturne and only succeeded in losing his under 16 pursuers and replacing them with desperate hags, old crones, and suspiciously beautiful women. Knockturne was narrow, cramped, and rickety. The sun couldn't successfully bypass the roofs to reach the Alley floor and instead cast gloom and shadow everywhere. Any hope the fleeing Savior had of losing his pursuit in this miserable warren was dashed when the Diagon women merely followed the lead of the Knockturne counter parts.

With a strangle moan of dismay Harry put on a burst of speed and pulled further ahead of his pursuers.

Crossing from the two Alleys he knew about Harry entered and quickly passed through Alleys he never knew about because Everyone assumed that Someone Else told him about them. Harry fleetingly mused Everyone and Someone Else could jump in the Black Lake and save him the trouble of drowning them. Then he made a mental note to revisit these new Alleys when those hormonal things weren't so close to jumping him and ripping chunks of flesh from him.

Idle thoughts were immediately forgotten as the red light of Stupefy narrowly missed his head and he sank fully into the primal instinct of the hunted to flee the hunter and live another day. Vertick Alley (home to the Wizarding equivalent of hotels, apartments, and condos), Radic Alley (which looked like someone's bad psychedelic trip), Mystic Alley (if Radic Alley looked like a trip this is where the tripper got his wares – the permanent haze in the air even dazed his rabid fans), and finally into the much feared Lyber Alley.

Even the Ministry feared to tread Lyber Alley's streets. Honey tongued men and women lived there able to change the minds of even the most narrowed minded individuals. Lyber residents were all for change and progress but there was sense of chaos surrounding it. Flags big and small denoted different beliefs and factions and more than once the Aurors were called in to break up fights between different group members. The Pro-Everyone versus the Anti-Creatures versus the Pro-Sentient Beings/Anti-Animals was a common brawl. The Pro-Marriage For All versus the more conservative Civil Unions For Everyone Not A Witch and Wizard cropped up occasionally, usually in the form of rallies and sit-ins. The Pro-Personal Defenders (Wizards and Witches have a Merlin given right to defend themselves, their family, and their property by any means necessary) versus the Preserve Life Group (no one has the right to take another's life for any reason) and Pro-Wand Control (restrictions should be placed on wands to stop the use of dark/dangerous spells without a proper license) groups was rare but tended to become violent and messy.

The Witches had groups specific to themselves (Pro-Life versus Pro-Choice being the main) and became extremely violent against any Wizards stupid enough to butt into their female business. There was an Anarchist group but the other factions kept them well under control ever since one Anarchist slipped a copy of _The Anarchist's Grimoire_ to a muggle who then made a muggle version called _The Anarchist's Cookbook_. Surprisingly 80 percent of the residents of Lyber agreed on separation of the worlds and took the Anarchist's breach seriously.

In the few seconds his pursuers hesitated at the border between Mystic and Lyber Harry managed to pull far enough ahead to duck down a side alley and into one of Lyber's most controversial factions.

----

"Shite!"

"Merlin!"

Focused so intently on losing his pursuers Harry didn't notice the human blockade standing in his way until both fell down in a heap. Scrambling up, panicky green eyes searched behind him before bending down and offering his hand without looking at his victim. A surprisingly warm hand grabbed Harry's and almost hauled him back to the ground pulling the other person up.

"Watch where you're going Potter. You're running around like a nundu is after you," a deep voice scolded. Blinking in confusion Harry turned his head around to face a black, dreadlocked teen in nice but casual robes that were now rumpled. Confused for a moment, recognition finally set in when the teen turned his head and the dreadlocks swung in a familiar arc.

"Oh! You're that Slytherin in Malfoy's year. Um…Zabini right? Blake, Blain…"

"Blaise."

"Oh, right. Um, sorry for knocking you over but I've got to go – now!" With that Harry got ready to bolt, the feeling of his impending doom growing stronger with each passing minute. However, his escape was thwarted by a hand grabbing the back of his robe.

"Honestly Potter, what are you so frightened of that you can't even properly apologize from running someone down?" Zabini asked, his voice a curious mix of crossed amusement.

Unfortunately Harry didn't have to answer him as a loud "There he is!" followed by eardrum shattering squeals rent the air. Not willing to leave his schoolmate, opposing House or not, Harry slipped out of the suddenly slack hold on his robe, grabbed Zabini's wrist and started running. In a moment Zabini overcame his shock and started running on his own.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Zabini shouted over the noise of the stampede behind them.

"The Daily Prophet! I became legal last night," Harry replied. Abruptly Zabini yanked both of them down a narrow side alley. Taking the lead, Zabini followed an unmarked twisting narrow trail of narrow side streets, cluttered back alleys, and occasional backyards. Harry followed without question since Zabini obviously knew the area and knew where he was going.

"In here," Zabini said and promptly barreled shoulder first into a shut non-descript dark brown door. It never stood a chance. The door surrendered with a bang and Harry just avoided crashing into Zabini's temporarily stalled frame. Whirling around Harry slammed the door shut and Zabini began layer ever entry restriction spell he knew. Afterwards Harry added his own and as a final result the door took on a luminous sheen of magic.

* * *

I plan to add more later, but I reached a dead end here. Feel free to use this as a jumping board if it inspires you just give credit where it is due, yeah?


	2. 002 SoulEater x Harry Potter

**Misc. Files -- Entry 002**

**Fandom(s): Soul Eater, Harry Potter  
**

******Title: Hunter Series  
**

******Chapter: 001 The Lambeth Poisoner  
**

******01/09/10 -- 938**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Rowlings) or Soul Eater (Atsushi Okubo).

* * *

"Thomas Cream, the Lambeth Poisoner, your soul is mine!"

The creature looked up from avidly watching the rapid decomposition of his latest victim, the glare of the streetlights overhead casting his sunken face into shadows and glimmering off the needle of the now empty syringe in his right hand. Cream jerked erect in a graceless lack of motor skills, cocking his head to the right as blue bangs shifted to reveal one glinting red eye. Only madness existed in his gaze as he raised his left hand in defense, holding up a syringe filled with a lurid pink potion. The same potion that had killed the woman under his feet and at least six others according to the hunter's sources.

"Oh, is that so? And how exactly do you propose to do that? Heh heh heh! Come closer little human and I'll let you join my pretties in the ground!" the madman shrieked as he lunged forward.

The hunter jerked to the right easily avoiding the syringe, and stuck out his left foot tripping up the foolish wannabe Kishin. He ducked down and hopped backwards to avoid a sudden downward thrust from the serial killer. Stone dissolved under the onslaught of the pink potion and the hunter hissed at the sight. 'Right, no getting hit by this guy.'

Dark green eyes danced in delight as a wide grin stretched across his face. He was a true believer in quality over quantity for life without challenges could only ever be boring. The old Lambeth Poisoner of the UK was proving a refreshing challenge. His jerky, eccentric motions hid a grace and ferocity born of madness and so much as a drop from the lurid potion he wielded would cause injury. His inevitable death if he were to be injected never crossed his mind.

Jerking back to reality as his jacket ripped from a particularly close call the hunter kicked out stricking Cream in the solar plexus and knocking him back and took that time to back flip away to provide room between them to fight. Cream grunted as he righted himself, his hand resting against his chest for a moment. Standing tall Thomas Cream was a tall, ghoulishly gaunt man. Except for the barest layer of hard wiry muscle he looked like an emaciated corpse, flesh pulled taut against his frame. His hands were long and spidery and dangled at his knees , clasped into fists around syringes full of his special brew. He was tall too, extremely so, over seven feet of madness induced viciousness and intensity.

"You're an annoying little pest aren't you boy? Such persistence will be your death! Heh hehe hehee!" Cream cackled as he brought his fists up, holding the syringes like knives. Green eyes hardened in determination as the hunter raised his own arms with his hands only loosely fisted. His feet slid into a familiar starting stance as he waited for his prey to start. Moments ticked by like the slow crawl of eternity before a clatter rang in the night, a trash lid knocked off by a stray cat, and the madman struck.

The fight from there was quick and brutal. Fists flashed and metal glinted, thud and thumps from blows taken or parried. Blood splattered across the ground surrounding the struggling pair. The hunter jumped backwards clutching at a stinging line across his chest where the pink brew had rapidly eaten through his jacket and under shirt. Now a burning line of fire crossed his chest diagonally across his ribs.

"Fucker. I liked this jacket!" he spat before lifting his arm and flicking it. Smoke erupted covering the immediate area making Cream to back down warily, eyes darting madly back and forth for any sign of his victim. His last sight was a cruel looking metal plated spear homing in on his head.

"URK!"

Blood and gore erupted showering the immediate area with red and grey including Thomas Cream the Lambeth Poisoner's second executioner. Jerking his left arm free of his prey's skull the metal plated whip turned spear transformed back into his arm. As he wiped up the blood coating his arm to the elbow the body of Thomas Cream exploded into a spiraling black ribbon that imploded to reveal a floating scaled red ball of light.

"Ah, there you are. Your Kishin egg is now mine Cream," Hunter murmured as he plucked the floating corrupted soul out of the air. Opening his mouth wide the glowing red sphere readily disappeared down his throat and with an audible 'gulp' was never to be seen again.

Excitement over with the hunter pulled off his ruined bomber jacket to inspect the damages. He was swearing a blue streak in moments.

"I'll never be able to salvage this! Dammit, the little bastard died too quickly! This was an expensive jacket and now I have to shell out more?! GAHHH!"

Incensed the hunter turned and strode down the street aiming for a nearby darkened alley to take to the roofs from. It had long since been ingrained in his psyche to never show off infront of humans and jumping three stories counted as showing off. His paranoia had nothing to do with it. Really.

'And just why do I feel the need to justify my actions to myself? At least I already knew I was going mental but I was hoping to avoid going schizo on top of paranoid,' he thought to himself dryly. Chuckling quietly he launched himself straight up to land with cat-like grace on the overhanging ledge three stories up.

* * *

This is from when I was really into Soul Eater. I still think it is a pretty good anime but I just lost track around episode 20 so the inspiration died away. However, this really is a full fledged chapter/prologue.


	3. 003 NightmareBeforeXmas x Harry Potter

**Misc. Files -- Entry 003**

**Fandom(s): Nightmare Before Christmas, Harry Potter  
**

******Title: NBC-HP  
**

******Chapter: N/A (unfinished)  
**

******01/09/10 -- 371  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Rowlings) or Nightmare Before Christmas (Tim Burton).

AN: Got inspired by Retse's NBC/HP but my intention is to take it far from the path he/she had started on.

* * *

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween," the little child hummed under his breath as his tiny fingers worked the soil. "Halloween, Halloween, Halloween..." If his Uncle could hear him he'd be under the stairs for sure but as it stood Uncle was at work and would not return until evening. Auntie was over at Mrs. Two's having tea and gossiping leaving Cousin over at Mr. Twelve's to play with his son. That left him all alone outside to work on the yard chores - nothing new.

Halloween was a special time for him. Voices that whispered to him from the dark of his cupboard became clear and crisp at the end of October. There was always one song sung at that time, ringing clear and crisp at midnight. Such a strange yet comforting song was the closest thing he had to a lullaby. It was nothing like those breathy diddies Auntie sung to Cousin at night but lively and spirited. If the lyrics were somewhat unpleasant well, he had no one to tell him so.

"Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."

He always wondered where this Halloween Town was but he had never found in the four years he had searched. But this year...this year he was certain he would find his way to Halloween Town and then he could see the Pumpkin King in person.

----

Uncle never let him out on Halloween no matter how mad he was and Uncle was _always_ mad around Halloween. But this Halloween was special in more ways then one. It was the first time he used his freakishness on purpose and the first Halloween he spent the night outside. It was also the first time Uncle really hit him. His eye purpled and swelled immediately and, if his eye was visible, turned bright red from burst blood vessels.

It was the only time in four years Auntie defended him. Auntie snatched his arm and dragged him away from Uncle into the kitchen where she put a bag of frozen peas against his eye.

"Hold that there boy and don't leave this seat," Auntie hissed. With a last glare, albeit weaker than normal, she stormed back into the living room where Uncle was.

* * *

Extremely short, but this one the bunny isn't degnerated so much as it has started hibernating on me. I think the ground hog saw it's shadow last year and the bunny mistook it for an entire year of winter not six more weeks.


	4. 004 Harry Potter x Ouran HS Host Club

**Misc. Files -- Entry 004**

**Fandom(s): Ouran High School Host Club, Harry Potter  
**

******Title: OHSHC_HP  
**

******Chapter: N/A (unfinished)  
**

******01/22/10 -- 299 words  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Rowlings) or Ouran HS Host Club (Bisco Hatori).

* * *

Luna Lovegood was a very odd duck. Not that Luna was actually a duck; she was most certainly a person thank you. She was just a very strange human.

Ms. Lovegood's hair was long, limp, and a type of dirty dishwater blonde. Pigtails laid over her shoulders bound in glittery purple scrunchies and petite radishes, real ones thank you, dangled on dainty silver chains from her ears. Coke bottle glasses gave her dreamy blue eyes a buggy appearance while all of this was packaged in a fluffy canary yellow dress with a high collar and red ribbon tie. A shield over her heart declared her a student of Ouran High School.

Yes, she was a very odd duck.

Standing next to her was a boy half a head shorter than her at 5 foot 7 inches. A stylishly messy mop of curling black hair hung around his tanned face. Arresting green eyes that stood out from across a room hid behind rimless oval glasses and assessed the sea of his soon-to-be peers. A little glint, if someone knew what to look for, sparked in his eyes when he spotted the identical twin red heads.

"Ouran's own Fred and George," Luna murmured softly in English. Her only answer was quirked lips and a quick wink.

"Class, please welcome Potter Harry-san and Lovegood Luna-san. They have come to Ouran from England so I hope you will help ease their transition into our culture. Potter-san, Lovegood-san you can sit at the desks behind Fujioka-san. Fujioka-san, please raise your hand." Their new teacher announced.

A petite female wearing a male uniform sitting between the twins raised her hand. Luna and Harry exchanged privately amused glances. Luna shrugged at Harry who gave a short nod and both moved towards their desks.

* * *

Again, extremely short and unlike NBC-HP, this bunny has died out. I reread this and I still have no idea where I meant to go with this. Doesn't really help that I've only seen 6 episodes and read 10 chapters right? If anything inspires you, feel free just mention my name yeah?


	5. 005 Alice in Wonderland 2010

**Misc. Files - Entry 005**

**Fandom(s): Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**

******Title: Reunion  
**

******Chapter: N/A  
**

******07/26/10 - 670 words  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland (Carroll, Burton, Disney, etc). The severe lack of inspiration recently has encouraged me to harass Abby Ebon (Abeo Umbra as far as I am concerned since that was her name when I met her) for help. She directed to an LJ community called comment_fic which is prompt (and inspiration) heaven. I've decided to post my responses there, on my personal LJ, and here. The link to comment_fic is below.

PS: Check out my LJ, I post my prompt responses there first.

http : / / community. livejournal. com / comment_fic /

* * *

**prompt by**: liketrains  
**prompt**: alice in wonderland (2010), alice/hatter, reunion

**my response**:

It was decades later that Alice returned to Wonderland. She had aged beautifully, crow's feet at the corners of her eyes and mouth attesting to a life time of laughter and happiness and bone white hair pulled up into a loose bun with tendrils falling about her face. Her eyes were still the same though, a brilliant dancing brown that took the world in around her with a passing glance. Her posture was tall and proud, her spin straight and shoulders out, she never again bowed to the pressures of others.

"It's been a long time Alice."

Hatter looked the same as always. His hat had a few more adornments and his clothing was new and well cared for but that was just the surface. Under that his face was still pale but expressive, wide green eyes gazing about in childish curiosity of what was around him. Alice doubted a brush touched the impressively flaming red halo about his face in the past five decades and for that she was grateful. Proof that her heart's desire had not changed on her.

"Yes. Five decades and two months to be precise." She smiled, the friendly banter refreshing her.

"You look it."

She gasped then laughed. "Hatter!"

Hatter smiled and gestured to the repaired table and tea sets. Both sat Hatter at the head and Alice to his right. Both smiled at the sense of completeness the gesture brought.

"So, tell me about your life in the Above."

"Well, as soon as I returned I dismissed my suitor, revealed a few personal truths, and shocked everyone with an impromptu Fudderwacken." She flashed Hatter a quick grin over her tea cup.

"After that I pulled Father's old business partner aside and told him about my dreams. He was so impressed he signed me on right then and there. Then, it was exploring, opening new trade routes and making new contacts, visiting and experiencing cultures I only dreamed of and some that I never knew existed. Oh, Hatter, some of the hats I saw! I became something of a collector on my voyages, hoping to find something that you may never have heard of."

Hatter smiled softly, pleased that she was still thinking of him in the Above no doubt. As if she could ever forget him.

"Eventually the situation at home became such that I had to find a husband. He was neither the handsomest nor the most intelligent but he was kind and true. He was a friend when I needed one truly and never expected to take the place of lover in my heart," she added the last upon catching Hatter's eyes turning darker green.

"I had two beautiful children, a boy Tarrant and a girl Mirana but they are grown now with children of their own," Alice laughed softly before adding, "Tarrant runs a hat shop of all things and my grand children seem intent on taking over after him."

The milliner's grin grew wide enough that she momentarily worried he would cut his face right in two. In Wonderland it was a proper possibility.

"I lived a long and prosperous life. My children, if they are financially responsible, will never have to worry about working because they must for the rest of their lives. They could even stretch what I've left with a bit of luck so their children will not either. I figured at 67 I was entitled to let that life run its course and return to where I belong."

Alice sat up straighter and her shoulders firmed more so as she looked Hatter in the eyes. They were cloudy with thoughts but after a minute the haze lifted and they were brilliant with something she never expected to see. Both leaned forward and their lips met as they could not fifty years ago and without notice time slipped away and blonde hair fell from Alice's bun to brush her cheek as Hatter was doing.

* * *

Yes I know these are rough but they're in the Misc. Files for a reason.


	6. 006 Supernatural x Boondock Saints

**Misc. Files - Entry 006**

**Fandom(s): Supernatural x Boondock Saints  
**

******Title: Legendary  
**

******Chapter: N/A  
**

******07/26/10 - 269 words  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Boondock Saints. The severe lack of inspiration recently has encouraged me to harass Abby Ebon (Abeo Umbra as far as I am concerned since that was her name when I met her) for help. She directed me to an LJ community called comment_fic which is prompt (and inspiration) heaven. I've decided to post my responses there, on my personal LJ, and here. The link to comment_fic is below.

PS: Check out my LJ, I post my prompt responses there first.

http : / / community. livejournal. com / comment_fic /

* * *

**prompt by**: mickey_sixx

**prompt**: Boondock Saints/SPN, Murphy/Dean, legendary

**my response**:

They were both hunters, legends in their own rights. The only difference was one hunted men and the other hunted demons – and each would admit occasionally they couldn't tell the two apart. Both were aged beyond their years from the lives they lead, killing and others trying to kill them, protecting brothers too stubborn to realize they needed protection, and never daring to stay in one place long enough to recover.

It was some dusty little hole in the middle of nowhere on the border between Missouri and Arkansas that the two met. One was on the run from the cops while the other was running from the disastrous results of the last supernatural crisis. Both left their brothers behind in seedy motels, fraternal responsibility strangling them and sending them far from the safety and love embodied by their other halves. The need to breathe was overwhelming.

The Dive was small, dim and dusty. Smoke hazed the air and the conversations within were just noisy enough to provide background for everyone else while keeping their individual contributions secret. By some small mercy the tired duo bumped into each other on the way inside. Tired eyes full of wariness, desperation, and grim determination met and a connection was immediately felt. They made no conversation, none was needed and they didn't need the attachment to another human being, instead they headed to the dirty bar. For the rest of the evening and well into the night the two dark haired strangers traded paying the bill in return for quiet companionship.

* * *

I know its rough. Something about the prompt just dragged this out of me and left me in an odd mood for a while afterwards.


	7. 007 Superman

**Misc. Files - Entry 007**

**Fandom(s): Superman  
**

******Title: Birdplane  
**

******Chapter: N/A  
**

******07/26/10 - 552 words  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Superman (DC Comics or is it Disney now?). The severe lack of inspiration recently has encouraged me to harass Abby Ebon (Abeo Umbra as far as I am concerned since that was her name when I met her) for help. She directed me to an LJ community called comment_fic which is prompt (and inspiration) heaven. I've decided to post my responses there, on my personal LJ, and here. The link to comment_fic is below.

PS: Check out my LJ, I post my prompt responses there first.

http : / / community. livejournal. com / comment_fic /

* * *

**prompt by**: alikat322  
**prompt**:

any, any,_  
"I'm more than a bird.  
I'm more than a plane.  
I'm a birdplane!  
A motherf**king birdplane!"  
(Birdplane, Axis of Awesome)_

**my response**:

In the end it was a common weed that came the closest to forever silencing the Earth's greatest hero. Admittedly from shame but still. It started out familiarly enough – fire broke out at one of the apartment complexes on the shadier side of town. Lacking up to date fire extinguishing means and a few years not up to code resulted what should have been an easily contained blaze turning into a roaring inferno threatening to destroy an entire block of south side Metropolis.

Clark Kent, Daily Planet journalist, heard the news come over the wire and before anyone truly noticed he muttered a casual excuse before moving somewhere private to change. Moments later Superman was making his way to the site of the fire. From there it was standard operating procedure. Rescue the victims then, any firemen that were trapped and finally, put out the fire with a quick blast of freeze breath. Salute the cheering populace and continue on with his mundane life. Lather, rinse, repeat.

However, this time one of the rescue victims was Kenneth Jones who was too stoned to realize that the pretty colors and soothing heat were in fact the fire coming to claim his life. It was probably a good thing he was so out of his tree because he wasn't just an addict, he was also a dealer and his merchandise was burning up all around him, fueling the fire. Before the fire could get close enough to inflict permanent damage Superman burst through the wall and with a quick spin he temporarily put out the flames. Grabbing Jones none too gently but not enough to actually hurt him, he flew him outside to the waiting officers.

"You might want to book him for possession of illegal substances Chief. Between him and his apartment I can't smell anything other than drugs, mainly cannabis," Superman quickly but politely informed the chief of police who was helping to control the scene. The graying man gave the alien super being a quick nod before barking orders to the nearest free subordinate.

Ten minutes later and the fire was out. The Fire Chief and his crew were examining the ruins to determine the source and the police chief was effectively chasing off the crowd of eager civilian spectators. He knew better than to expect the press corp. to leave before getting their interview with Superman.

"Superman! Superman! Over here!" one of the zealous pack shouted. Superman rather lazily floated over, confusing a few of the more observant members. Superman was always quick, efficient, and business like especially after a disaster like this.

"Any comments Superman?" other paparazzi shouted.

"Yeah…," Superman drawled slowly. The spectators who had not left yet slowed down to watch their hero's odd behavior while the press corp. quieted.

"I'm more than a bird. I'm more than a plane. I'm a birdplane! A motherfucking birdplane!" With that rather spectacular announcement Superman flew away from the scene, clipping the side of the nearest building on his way out and knocking a hole in it.

Kenneth Jones, from the back of the cop car smiled benignly, "Another satisfied customer."

* * *

It's a bird. It's a plane. It's Superman! I read a fic over on Adult FanFiction in the One Piece area called Realizations by Raihne. It said that strong men had a tendency to being affected by mind altering drugs. I couldn't resist. Really, really couldn't resist. It's rough and was banged out in twenty minutes but I still giggle occasionally reading this. And that is a win in my notebook.


	8. 008 NCIS x Transformers the movies

**Misc. Files - Entry 008**

**Fandom(s): NCIS x Transformers (the movies)  
**

******Title: Something New  
**

******Chapter: N/A  
**

******08/24/10 - 944 words  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Transformers (the movies). The severe lack of inspiration recently has encouraged me to harass Abby Ebon (Abeo Umbra as far as I am concerned since that was her name when I met her) for help. She directed me to an LJ community called comment_fic which is prompt (and inspiration) heaven. I've decided to post my responses there, on my personal LJ, and here. The link to comment_fic is below.

PS: Check out my LJ, I post my prompt responses there first.

http : / / community. livejournal. com / comment_fic /

* * *

**prompt by**: unknown (in the lonely prompt files)

**prompt**: NCIS, Abby, Abby finally finds forensic evidence for something that can't be explained

**my response**:

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" The genius Goth glomped her favorite man's arm and started jumping.

With a tolerance he only showed for her Gibbs looked down with a bemused expression on his face.

"What did you find this time Abbs?" There were, for one brief moment, no active cases and the rate that Abby could multi-task meant that her down time was filled with her own private activities. A type of hush-hush benefit for her continuing loyalty to NCIS.

"Aliens Gibbs," she whispered loudly in excitement, tugging his arm to get her agent to follow her to the lab. Knowing that stopping Abby was like stopping DiNozzo from hound dogging after the newest secretary or McGee from geeking out over his video games, he allowed her to drag him along. Aliens were new and he was curious, in a purely professional way, about what the woman found.

Even more curious was when she stopped to unlock the lab doors and ushered him instead before twirling around and locking the door again. Turning back to Gibbs with an impish grin she gestured towards a chair sitting in front of her computer. Once he sat she turned to her office door and pulled it open.

"Come out sweetie, it's safe. Gibbs just looks like a grumpy pants but he's really a big softie inside. He won't hurt you, come out. You want Bert? Sure, he makes me feel better too. No one beats the hippo," she conversed to something short hiding in her office out of Gibbs line of sight. He could readily admit that now he was really wanted to know what she found.

With a sharp nod the little Goth turned back to her favorite guy and promptly flourished her arms towards the door.

"Gibbs, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine." From out of the door a hip tall robot with massive glowing green eyes hesitantly emerged. Chirping and chirring quietly the little guy, for some reason the robot seemed too blocky to be a girl, stepped out further in the room clutching Bert the Hippo tightly, resulting in a rather loud fart. "His name is Spectrum, partly because he was my old back up mass spec machine and partly cuz his eyes keep changing colors. He doesn't really speak but he definitely understands and is rather shy considering he's only a few hours old. Come on Spectrum, this is my favorite human guy friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs but you can call him Gibbs."

It clicked. Abby's proof of aliens was this baby alien staring at him with wide eyes and a questioning warble.

"Hey there kiddo, how ya doin'?" he asked kindly, memories of Kelly flashing before his eyes. A cascading cheep was his response. Spectrum watched him from behind Bert for a moment, before making up his mind and walking over to the human man. If his Creator trusted this man then he would too. A squeak followed by a static burst of laughter erupted after Gibbs picked him up and into his lap. Gibbs' heart was just as strong and warm as his Creator's and the little robot fell asleep.

"Abby?"

"You know how many hobbies I have right Gibbs? That means I meet people, lots of them from all walks of life yeah? So this kid I kinda know from church comes up to me one day and asks if I knew anything about science. Well, I rambled on for a while about yeah, I was and why, and he asked if I could look at something without it leaking. Folks were lookin' for it and he wanted to leave it somewhere safe and what's safer than a compound full of trained agents, navy, marines and the retired sort? He said it was part of a government conspiracy his grandfather had been involved it and you know me and hinky stuff Gibbs, I couldn't just leave it. So I promised to take care of whatever it was and that I'd keep him updated on what I found. The kid handed me this sliver of etched metal that is like nothin' found on Earth radiating a really hinky energy. Well, I'm all caught up on my backlog so I decided to check it out and stuck it in the retired Major Mass Spec and there was this flash of blue-ish white light like really cool electricity flashed and then BAM there was Spectrum where the retired Major used to be. Well, he freaked big time but no big deal cuz he calmed down after I didn't hurt him and yeah, I monkeyed around with finding him food and getting settled before finding you and what do you think Gibbs?"

"I think you need to cut back on the Caf-Pow for a bit Abbs. I also think you've just become a mother because if that isn't a kid I'll ask McGee to show me how to work that stupid phone Leon mandated," Gibbs deadpanned.

Abby's happy soft squeal succeeded in loosening a tight ball sitting in his chest that the former marine didn't realize was there. Abby and Spectrum would be okay.

"Say Abbs, who's the kid that gave you the metal piece in the first place?" This was serious, according to Abby someone would be looking for the metal piece and she just became involved. No one threatened his team and got away with it; he would investigate and see what he could do to keep everyone safe.

"His name is Sam Witwicky."

* * *

So its been a while yeah? This is the start of getting back into my fics again, I have a bunch of half chapters but then I stalled, especially when my computer died. Not a happy camper there. This one I can see extending just because I actually get a giggle out of introducing Gibbs to Ironhide. Lol.


	9. 009 Supernatural

**Misc. Files - Entry 009**

**Fandom(s): Supernatural  
**

******Title: Divine Pranks  
**

******Chapter: N/A  
**

******08/24/10 - 295 words  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. The severe lack of inspiration recently has encouraged me to harass Abby Ebon (Abeo Umbra as far as I am concerned since that was her name when I met her) for help. She directed me to an LJ community called comment_fic which is prompt (and inspiration) heaven. I've decided to post my responses there, on my personal LJ, and here. The link to comment_fic is below.

PS: Check out my LJ, I post my prompt responses there first.

http : / / community. livejournal. com / comment_fic /

* * *

**prompt by**: unknown (in the lonely prompt files)

**prompt**: Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, running into the Native-American god Kokopelli is sort of like being dosed by extra-strength sex-pollen

**my response**:

"Ha...ha…why did we…come to…New Mex…ha Cas!...co?" Dean panted, arching up for closer contact with his lover. The heat was everywhere, caressing all sides, scorching where long fingers and strong hands roamed his skin. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been pushed over the brink into orgasm. Chapped lips traced his carotid, subtle stubble scratching his skin in their wake.

"I was following orders…Dean!"

Both men slumped together, too exhausted to do more than breathe and reconnect to their bodies. As the sun began to rise a gentle breeze blew through the open window bringing with it the sound of gentle flute playing.

"Is it…me…or does that sound like laughter?" Dean asked. A very un-angelic snort was his only response followed by an arm tightening around his waist. They both fell asleep wrapped up in the laughing music and each other's arms.

Outside the window a lanky Native American drew to a close before pulling his flute from his lips. Long, thick braids hung from his head and at his feet sat a bulging sack with an empty harness for his instrument. Next to him another lanky man with short, slicked back brown hair stood grinning.

"So, Kokopelli old friend, how long until they realize the full extent of your…music?"

Kokopelli smirked before fixing his flute to his bag and slinging it onto his back. A warm wind whipped around his feet before he faded from existence. Throwing his head back in a barking laugh the false Trickster followed his friend's example and blinked out from existence. It wouldn't due to be found loitering when Castiel and Dean called Michael for an explanation.

* * *

I got a kick out of this one. Kokopelli is a mischevious Native American god of music, fertility, replenishment and (from what I read) the changing of spring to winter and vice versa. He carried a large sack bulging with seeds and music from village to village. There was a night of celebration and dancing while he was around and the next morning all the village maidens would be pregnant. How accurate that is I don't know but that was my inspiration for this. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. 010 Harry Potter x Diablo 2

**Misc. Files - Entry 010**

**Fandom(s): Diablo x Harry Potter  
**

**Title: ****Corrupt the Once Holy**  


**Chapter: Prologue  
**

**11/25/12 - 2223 words**

****AN: Decided to move this story into my Misc Files because I haven't forgotten about it, I just don't know where to go with it so with the new Diablo finally out maybe I'll be inspired again at some point. Until then, rest well my blasphemous little bunny.

* * *

**00 After the Destruction of Diablo: Corrupt the Once Holy**

**12/16/08 - 2223 words**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Rowlings) or Diablo 2 / Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction (Blizzard).

Warnings: Minor swearing and minor blasphemy

AN: I got a PM from SunStar Kitsune who mentioned he was interested in the D2 / HP idea but he hadn't gotten very far into the game and would I try to make the fic non-player accessible. SunStar, if you're reading this, tell me what you think? I'm trying to hit the highlights without going into excess details. Below are miscellaneous details that you may or may not want to read.

**Serge **(does he have an official name?): The peasant (possibly simple) man that follows the Dark Wanderer after he destroys the tavern the peasant was staying at. If you played Diablo 2 he is the one the cut scenes between chapters is centered on. Baal kills him in the final cutscene by pretending to be the Archangel Tyrael.

**Diablo**: Lord of Terror; "Dark Wanderer" - Youngest

**Mephisto**: Lord of Hatred - Middle (technically Oldest but not in this fic)

**Baal**: Lord of Destruction; "Tal Rasha" - Oldest

**Alcove of Micheal** - made up name for the cathedral that Serge winds up staying in

**Vile Effigy** - a technique Baal has to create copies of himself that have all of his abilities but not as much power/life

* * *

**Act No. : Name (NPCs / Landscape) - Final Act Boss**

Act 1: Sanctuary (Rouges aka Female Archers / Plains, Monastery) - Andariel

Act 2: Lut Gohlein (Arabic Spear Wielders/ Deserts) - Duriel

Act 3: Kurast (Paladins / Jungle, Marshes) - Mephisto

Act 4: Pandemonium Fortress (Hell) - Diablo

**Not Used**: Act 5: Harrogath (Barbarians / Barren Foothills, Mountains, World Stone) - Baal

* * *

**200 A.D.**

**Baal's POV**

_Serge lay in pooling blood at my feet, glassy eyes wide and shining from the light of my fires. The church where he had sought sanctuary for so long after the defeat of my brother Diablo was burning all around as my personal demons tore through all others who lived here in. The belief that demons are incapable of entering a sanctified area is incorrect should the demon be invited. And Serge had all but begged for my enterance, for one final chance to redeem himself in the eyes of that fool angel Tyreal before he passed on. I got a thrill that he who had eluded me for so long, with something so precious of mine, died in torment and self-loathing._

_I stared at the glinting shard of yellow jewel in my hand and could only laugh at the foolishness of the Archangel Tyreal to entrust such a vital role as destroying my soulstone to a simple human. A man charmed by the once Hero turned Dark Wanderer after witnessing him destroying the tavern Serge sought shelter from the winter winds in, with minor demons and skeletons ripped directly from the Abyss. I would give the now dead human some credit though. He kept my soulstone and fled to holy ground, the mortal realm sister to Hell's Pandemonium Fortress. But I am neither ignorant nor lazy, I would not, did not, rest until I found my soulstone and it rested within my hands and though it took many decades the deed is now done._

_He had fled from the dark plains of the Rouges, from the sprawling desert sands and busy ports of Arabia where Lut Gohlein resides, and as far from the dark wet jungles of Kurast that the tainted and corrupted Children of Zakarum had infested as he could. A clever human indeed to have followed in the wake of my youngest brother Diablo, the Lord of Terror himself, and not lose himself to complete madness in his company. To have trekked the perilous sands of Arabia into Lut Gohlein where the Horadrim sorcerer Tal Rasha lay forever bound to keep myself at bay. To have pulled free from Tal Rasha's chest the yellow jewel containing the Lord of Destruction's soul and then survive the ensuing confrontation with Tyreal. Then to flee from it all, never relieving himself of the burden that is my soulstone, always running from memories and madness. It was a humorous thought._

_Tyreal thought this small, rickety little human who was so broken and feeble could destroy my soulstone! However…I cannot help but stare at the yellow shard that was my existence. Serge had come so close in his deluded, desperate brand of courage that only comes to the insane or those with nothing to lose. He followed myself and Diablo to Kurast where dwelt our brother Mephisto, watched as we awoke him from his ennui induced slumber, and then resurrected the portal into the heart of Hell. He even watched as my youngest brother finally freed himself of the last clinging tendrils of the once Hero's humanity, standing before us once again in his true demonic glory._

_Over nine feet tall, his scales as crimson as fresh blood in the glow of the portal, his two curling ivory horns resting near his cheeks as large as the ex-Hero's arm in his prime. Broad shouldered and barrel chested, muscles rippling under leather tough hide, his tail swinging back and forth in sudden freedom. Thick, warped black spikes running from the crown of his head to the tip of his tail, the most wicked looking resting on his shoulders and back._

_Diablo, Lord of Terror, was magnificent to behold._

_We sent him through first so that Terror could once again exert its hold on all those that would claim Hell as their domain, for only the Greatest demons could claim Hell as their home and only us, the Prime Evils, had the right to claim it as our kingdom. Mephisto, Lord of Hatred, was to enter next while I held the portal stable for his transport but that little wench and her minor Paladin minion arrived before I could assume control of the flow of energy. Mephisto, my brother, held the portal instead as I continued through to back up our sibling. I thought he would be able to defeat the little magic wielder as he was the first of us to awaken from our prisons and then flex his control by destroying the Paladin threat that the Zakarum represented._

_In the chaos of battle all missed the figure of the little human creature that followed me through to Hell. Serge might have had the bravery to finish his mission given to him by the Archangel Tyreal if only Diablo had not been the first to return to Hell. Fear is in the hearts of all creatures, most especially in those of humans. To a degree fear makes men strong, helps them to survive while to another degree it shuts them down into tiny, whimpering dogs that fed Diablo's spirit. But, enough fear exerted, and even the bravest of warriors would flee from what brought the terror to their hearts whether it is a creature…or a place. And Serge was far from the bravest. I do not believe he even made it to the Hell Forge before fleeing from Tyreal's possible wrath and the Terror of the flaming pits that make up my home._

_But my brother is gone now. Both of them are gone, defeated by another Chosen Hero of Light. A little Sorceress who's ice spells defied even the fiery heats of Hell's heart, defeated Diablo and removed his soulstone to destroy it at the Hell Forge as she did my brother Mephisto's. She has long since retired from the ranks of Heros and Heroines of Light, instead she returned to the Rogues to be apprenticed by the purple robed Witch Akara._

_Although her very existence fills me with fury I have left her be. Heaven is ignorant of my continued survival and by finding the human Serge before he could report to Tyreal his cowardice I have now bought myself time. Time to plan, time to plot our return to power. For although my brothers are gone they are not destroyed. That traitorous angel Izual, who told us about the soulstones in the first place and how to corrupt them, told me something else in private, something he considered trivial, a pointless quirk of the divine community…_

_They reincarnate themselves. Into humans. And they go through life as a human until such time as they die or their holy abilities are necessary to preserve the continued balance of power. At that time the soul 'awakens' and comes to the fore, assimilating their host mind into the collected mass of their consciousness. As the oldest brother I am renown for my calm mind and strategic thinking and this, this was perfect. What was trivial to that traitorous filth that dared to call itself an angel was a puzzle piece just waiting for its chance to be applied to the whole, one step further to completion._

_I felt when that mooncalf Tyreal had the little Sorceress bitch free Izual from his millennias long torment bound in the form of a demon of Hell and I laughed. I laughed long and true at the absolute naïvety of the Archangel. All beings of Light seem to believe that all creatures have some redeeming factor inside them. For creatures so old and experienced their faith is unbelievably green, making the greatest Seraphim seem as a cherub. Fools, all of them._

_I leave the burning Alcove of Micheal behind for my fires and demons to destroy. In the end I know there will be nothing left and one of Heaven's greatest bastions of faith in the mortal realm will be forgotten with time. My soulstone is gripped in my left hand as my right sketches a burning rune into the air before me and I am warped to the ritual room of the Chaos Sanctuary in Hell. The room where Diablo fell to the ice wielding Sorceress. Soon, soon I will have my revenge on Heaven, Tyreal, and the Sorceress bitch who slayed my kin._

_As the inverted pentagram carved into the center of the floor begins to ignite in a sulfuric glow I can already see my brothers will once again walk by my side in the realms of Hell and mortals. And I am gleeful for it._

_I throw back the robes hiding my emaciated form as the warped tentacles that was once Tal Rasha's hair twine about my body. Very soon I shall discard these horrid remains of the fool Horadrim mage and my own magnificent form will cause the realms to tremble. I am not known as the Lord of Destruction for nothing._

_I pace the outer edge of the pentagram counter-clockwise as my left hand directs the energies of my own being. My right pulls from within my bandages a small bag woven from the near indestructible silk of the Arachnid demons. One tentacle wraps around it and gently sifts the contents into the inner circle as I continue my pacing. Where the dust and splinters land an electric blue energy begins to wake. There is only just enough of Mephisto's soulstone left to complete the smaller inner circle. As for Diablo's contribution, thankfully the Sorceress was lax in her execution of its destruction, leaving shards and splinters behind and not only dust._

_Halting at the bottom on the pentagram I watch as the sharp blue and sulfuric yellow mix in the air to form a green reminiscent of Andariel's favored poisons. I have already dealt with my youngest's love interest and the arachnoid queen will live again. May none question the loyalty of the Prime Evils to one another for it will be their downfall. I shall leave them to the Butcher to slaughter as he did the Rouge sisters within their precious Monastery._

_My concentration is needed to continue the corrupted version of the revival spell that Izual has taught me so it is left to the tentacles to remove a second bag, this made of fine demonskin, from my bandages. Opened, red jewels gleamed under the poisonous green light, no shard greater than my thumb. What such a truly terrible demons have been reduced to. Each tentacle gently grasped a shard and hovered over the five points of the pentagram, waiting for the moment to drop them in their places and enact the final stage of the spell._

_"…Kaxi laiz neinka oawksa swie alki yethio naoins skzark Hewhay!"_

_Ah, corrupting the name of God himself in order to enact my revenge. It may be petty but I find I enjoy the irony that by speaking the holy name backwards I was undoing all the divine's attempts to stop my siblings and I once and for all._

_As I spoke the fouled name the tentacles released their hold on Diablo's shattered pieces and each hit the pentagram's tips in perfect, precise synchronization that only magic could make happen. The shattered pieces flared like Diablo's Flare magic and their red lights oozed through the inverted star. My glee was palpable as the lines connected and the unholy lights of my and my brothers' energies intensified, mixing into a truly obscene blackness._

_I can feel my soul slipping free of the Horadrim's mangled corpse as the final stage of the spell in nearing completion. But, I shall not die, no! Although I will soon no longer be bound to the damnable yellow jewel a small piece of my essence I leave behind for it to guard. Small for a Prime Evil which, should any other discover my jewel, will destroy them or befoul them completely. Only my brothers know of my Vile Effigies…. Mayhaps that ass Tyreal will find my stone before I return for it…oh, a demon can dream such wicked little dreams…_

_It is strange, my thoughts are losing lucidity as I leave the body behind. It seems the little mage who willingly sacrificed himself to hold my evil at bay in the desert temple of Lut Gohlein also held my madness at bay. No matter, insanity is trivial to me and will only serve to enhance my destructive powers given time. I am one of the few demons that does not remain insane long as my very nature siphons off the chaos to fuel itself, like Diablo fuels his powers by the terror of humanity or Mephisto and the absolute hatred only humans are capable of. Instilling that kernel of fear and hatred of things unknown into early humans was brilliant on the part of my brothers._

_The blackness has warped, forming a void and just before I enter the void I see my brothers rise from what remains of their soulstones. Mephisto's half skeleton with stag antlers rising from the crown of his bared skull and Diablo's bull-esque form with the giant spiraling horns. I cannot help the bloody fanged grin from spreading across my face as I behold my siblings again. Although it will take time I, we will return and when we do…_

_The very oceans themselves will bleed red with the blood that will be shed!_

* * *

-laughs sheepishly- Can you tell my character is a Sorceress that specializes in Ice? Only, she has an Ice Arrow Rogue as a minion not a Paladin. Really, he started the same level as Vendi and was _weaker _than her! -harrumphs- Plus, she tends to last longer _not _going head to head with the bad guys. -victory symbol-

Expand your vocabulary:

**mooncalf** - archaic English term for **fool**, day dreamer, or simple minded


	11. 011 Harry Potter x Diablo 2

**Misc. Files - Entry 011**

**Fandom(s): Diablo x Harry Potter  
**

**Title: ****Awaken Hatred**  


**Chapter: Prologue  
**

**11/25/12 - 2214 words**

****AN: Decided to move this story into my Misc Files because I haven't forgotten about it, I just don't know where to go with it so with the new Diablo finally out maybe I'll be inspired again at some point. Until then, rest well my hateful little bunny.

* * *

**01 Awaken Hatred**

**01/09/10 - 2214 words**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Rowlings) or Diablo 2 / Diablo 2: Lord of Destruction (Blizzard).

Warnings: Swearing.

* * *

It started around the time of the third task of the TriWizard Tournament, not that he noticed at the time. Voldemort had _only_ just been resurrected right before his eyes with his own blood, Cedric was murdered so casually it was obscene, he met a bastardized version of his parents' spirits, and when he finally returned the requisite 'DADA professor tries to kill him at the end of year' stunt occurred. So, forgive him for not noticing at the time but shit happened.

Harry finally noticed something was off during the summer at the Dursley's. He wasn't the type to really hate anybody, in fact he could list on one hand who he actually hated: Pettigrew, Voldemort and the Dursleys. It was the last on his list that clued him in something was wrong – there was no love lost between him and his relatives but he never actually hated them until now. Suffering sunburn from working in the yard all day for three days was not really what he'd call unusual and he'd certainly suffered worse chores in his thirteen years in this personal prison.

The young wizard personally hoped they would burn in Hell in the afterlife but he didn't actually hate them. Well…not until now. Now, he would happily help them to their horrific afterlife preferably in a manner that was gory, bloody, and included a rusty spork. Maybe even dismemberment, see if creating Frankenstein's monster was actually possible with the use of magic. Aunt Petunia's horsey head stuck on the combined bodies of her whale husband and hippo son.

And now Aunt Petunia's prize winning azaleas were blackening under his hands…

Fuck.

Harry did _not_ know how to pick locks. Yet, he found himself lying on his unburned stomach flipping through the pages of his Potions tome he'd acquired from his locked trunk located inside his locked old bedroom. A Potions tome which, by the by, was slowly but surely making sense as he continued reading. That was not normal, even by wizarding standards; there was just no such thing as instant knowledge. The wizard snorted as he flipped another page, _'In just three months you too can become a Potions Master by reading, no practical application required. Stun your professors, be hated on by your friends, and have the entire Wizarding World certain you too are an evil Dark Lord! Yes, insta-knowledge, available now at your local apothecary or Gringotts Wizarding Bank.'_

It was official, he was going abso-fuckin'-lutely bat shit crazy.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled in excitement as he ran forward to envelope the painfully thin man in a hug. All his anxieties slowly bled away in his godfather's steady arms something he didn't think was possible considering how wonky his personality and mindset were becoming.

Long, strong fingers ran soothingly through his hair and gently massaged his scalp while the other arm cradled him securely to a wonderfully solid chest. Sirius tucked his head under his chin murmured softly about missing him, loving him, and asking how he was.

"I'm better now Sirius. Things have just gotten so wonky recently. Erm…this in your home then?" he asked, reluctantly pulling back from his godfather's embrace. However, Sirius just slung his arm around Harry's shoulders and held him close to his side. He steered his godson through the crowd of adult witches and wizards into a side room that proved to be a sitting room. The furniture was old, dark, and dusty but surprisingly comfortable as Sirius gently pushed him back into the couch. A quick swish and flair of his wand and Sirius plunked down next to him.

"What's the matter Harry? Not saying that I don't enjoy getting to hug you and all but what you said. Have the Dursleys hurt you?" Sirius growled the last, Padfoot shining through.

Harry shook his head, "Not really Siri. I did a lot of yard work so I have sunburns but they didn't hurt me. No…something else's been going on but…I'm not sure how to explain it. Or, how to explain it and not have you think I'm going nuts or Dark or…something," Harry threw his hands up at the last, frustrated.

Concerned for his godchild, Sirius switched tactics. He picked at his godson's baggy shirt trying to pull it up. Harry shook his godfather's hand off and gave him a queer look. "You said you had sunburns." Harry blinked once, nodded, and lifted his shirt. Turning around he showed Sirius his back which was one large expanse of brilliant red, blistered skin that heat radiated from. Swearing viciously Sirius leapt off the couch and began rummaging in a desk standing in the far corner.

"Do you have anymore burns?"

"A bit on my chest and arms but my back's the worst." Harry tossed his shirt on the back of the couch then turned to look at Sirius. His godfather's long black hair fell around his face as he dug shoulder deep in the bottom drawer. As Sirius shifted to reach further his hair parted to show off lines of purple and blue at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Vaguely, Harry recalled seeing some type of tribal tattoo at the hollow of Sirius' throat and around his wrists at one point two years ago.

"Hey Siri, where'd you get the tattoos?" he asked curiously.

"Azkaban believe it or not. They're prison markings. At times, for one reason or another, I'd be moved up to the higher level areas where the prisoners have more privileges and few Dementor visits. I got the tattoos done early on as a type of anchoring point in that hellish place. Pain isn't a pleasant memory after all. AH HA!" Sirius shouted the last, pulling his arms out and waving a large tub of something in the air.

He moved back over to the couch where his godchild sat watching him and plopped down. Siri pulled the cork out of the tub revealing a bright, shiny blue unguent. The scent of aloe vera filled the room and Harry correctly figured it was treatment for his sunburn. He cocked an eyebrow at his godfather. "A variant of Burn Heal meant to be used on first to second degree burns, including sunburns. Third degree and you'd be sitting in the Hospital Wing right now."

Harry nodded and turned back around so Sirius could reach his back. He flinched at the first cold contact but the coolness spread quickly, soothing the aching burn.

"Alright Harry," Sirius said softly, "how about you try explaining what's going on now? Dunno why but it's always easier for me if I don't have to look at the person while I'm explaining. I don't feel the overwhelming need to justify myself, my words, or my actions that way. But Harry, no matter what you say I won't think you're turning evil or whatever unless you actually say so and even then, I won't hold it against you. Not until you explain. 'Kay?"

Swallowing hard Harry nodded, hands fiddling with a hole in his frayed jeans. For a while it was quiet with the only sounds being their breathing and Sirius' dipping his fingers for more unguent. Harry licked his dry lips before opening his mouth.

"You know what happened during the last task of the TriWizard Tournament right?" Harry didn't wait for confirmation, just plowed on, desperate to get his anxieties out, "Something happened then but I don't know what. I mean, everything and its dog was out to get me, the people where in a panic, and I'd just watched ol' Snake Face get reborn using _my_ blood! My _blood_! Only one of the most, if not _the_ most, powerful and personal parts of a wizard. Maybe it was that but I don't really think so. But, I know it happened sometime around then I just don't know _why_ I know. Anyways…it was little things ya see? Nothing big really happened for the most part. I got a bit broodier, a bit angrier, and a bit more…erm…temperamental. Then that damnable idiot Fudge and his thrice bedamned Dementor sucking fake Moody's soul before anyone could get anything from him. I just wanted to kill the little fucker and…

"I don't mean I just wanted to kill him Siri. I mean I wanted to rend the little bastard limb from tiny, trembling, limb. Gore and blood and just…torture him to near death then heal him and do it again. And again. And again. Then, feed him to a fuckin' Dementor! Or, even better, figure out a way to shield Fudge from magical detection and drop him off in the lowest levels of Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life like he did with you. I don't normally think like that Siri. I get angry, I lash out magically and break stuff, I yell, I go out and fly or just do something energy wasting that requires some level of concentration. I don't make these detailed plans of torture and death. I don't!

"…School ended not long after and off to the Dursleys I go. They were better this summer, mostly because I threatened them with you. My godfather, the infamous cold blooded killer Sirius Black who just so happens to be 'one of those freaks' just like me. Got them to bugger off for the most part. I ate in my room, did some chores around the house but I mostly worked out in the yard. I kept my head down and the Dursley's more or less kept their mouths shut. But…I could feel the malice in the air Siri. And I'm not just blowin' smoke, I could actually _feel_ the ill intent, like it was something physical or maybe edible. I'm not completely sure honestly but I just kept getting angrier and angrier while I was there. In part because of what happened last year, partly because of the malice in the air, and a good bit because of their horrid mouths."

Harry stopped to take a breath and get a sense of what his godfather thought. But Sirius did nothing more than stroke his clean hand through his godson's hair while the other finished Harry's back and moved onto his arm. Not sure what to make of his godfather's non-response but grateful for his calming presence all the same Harry continued.

"I was gardening, no real surprise there. I had been for three days already. Eat, sleep, garden over and over. Normally I like working in the yard 'cause it gives me something to do besides think. No Voldie, no Cedric, nothing but pulling weeds, moving dirt, and planting flowers. But…after three days Siri, there really wasn't anything left to do _but_ think. And I got mad, viciously lividly so and the azaleas…they blackened and withered into bracken but that wasn't the freakiest part. Siri, they weren't – they aren't dead. It was like something just lit the fuse on some of my long held, dormant frustrations and they seemed to feed the blight because it spread from where my hands were buried in the dirt by the azaleas and spread through all the other surrounding plants, going further and further out. I _am_ a freak among freaks Sirius and when that realization hit everything just lit up inside."

Harry rubbed furiously at his stinging eyes. He learned long ago tears did nothing except make him weak and vulnerable. It was easier to just not cry or save them until night when no one could see the tracks left on his cheeks and his puffy eyes would be normal by morning. Strong arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him backwards into a warm hug. The stinging abated in the face of his godfather's solid presence and gentle crooning.

"You are not a freak Harry. You're my godson, Remus' cub, James and Lily's son, Snape's whipping boy, the unofficial eighth Weasley child. You are all of those Harry James Potter but I assure you that you – are – not – a – freak. So, you've awoken a strange new ability and it's scary. That's fine Harry, we'll just figure out what it is. Since it sounds like a Dark ability you are in the perfect place to research – the Blacks have the most extensive collection of Dark or Dark related books outside Germany. And really, the Blacks are originally from Germany where the Dark Arts are embraced as part of life."

"But what if you don't have any books on this whatever it is?" his godson mumbled miserably.

Sighing, Sirius began gently rocking his godson back and forth. "We'll figure this out kiddo. Worst case scenario you and me sneak off to somewhere away from England and we practice your new power until we figure out its limits. I don't agree with Dumbledore letting you take on so much of the Voldemort burden and if I can take you away and give you options I'll do so."

Harry didn't say anything, just relaxed into his godfather's embrace, letting the adult bare some of the weight burdening his shoulders for a little while.

* * *

I was adding stuff to the Misc Files and what do I spy, but a fully furnished chapter that never made its debute.


	12. 012 Bunny Farm

**Misc. Files - Entry 012**

**Fandom(s): Various  
**

**Title: My old, stand by, bunny farm  
**

**Chapter: a/a  
**

**11/25/12 - 1168 words**

****Disclaimer: I own none of these fandoms. If I did I wouldn't be writing here now would I?

AN: My old stand by bunny farm, not including the flash cards hiding in my note book or the list on my profile page though some may seem familiar. Some of these were inspired by fics I had read previously and wanted to put my own spin on but these bunnies are also from 06 so take it with a grain if their originators still exist in this part of cyber space. I really wanted to do the HarryxCSI Miami one but I have since forgetten 96.5 percent of my college entry level Spanish.

AN2: If it quirks your fancy feel free to take a bunny with you, just mention which farm you found them in yeah?

* * *

Plot Bunnies:

**Surprises**-

Xi teases Vince about being Mute. Trowa defends. Xi sneers and taunts. Vince smiles, Tre yells duck and cover, everyone gets behind furniture, Vince and Xi draw guns and aim simulanteously, tension in air is serious, Arba stands, whips out his two guns from seemingly no where, aims and fires in fluid motion, guns clatter to floor, Vince and Xi holding hands, "I am the marksman" smirk, keeps his guns leveled at the two, everyone else gets back to furniture, Zyuu berates, Dr. Z berates/reprimands, Vince and Xi sullenly sit near parent (subconscious Trowa and Wufei), basic background on Z's operation, bit of Q&A from old (maybe new?), THEN- meet your kids, HOLY SHIT!

**Gundam Wing x Naruto (Dolphin's Five)**

Some how G boys end up in Naruto's world, naked, on top of Team 7's training (maybe others there), challenged/fight, Kakashi impressed, G boys taken to Tsunade-sama, eventually enrolled in the academy as wannabe ninjas, pass to genin quickly, fight over splitting up group (eventually they win), assigned to Iruka-sensei's team (nani?!)….

Soon after assigned, Iruka tell Duo "One crack about my name and I'll show you the difference between a genin and a jounin", sore point!

**FMA x GW**

FM transported through gate trying to find brother, ends in GW world during One Year War, dropped unconscious on current safehouse, left leg missing (how to fix? Maybe Duo? GW ogling right arm), OZ attack because sensed blip from Ed arrival, Ed help save/escape/defend w/ alchemy, continues to help for a time. Al gets better at alchemy and finally tries the Gate on own, passes through to brother's location sans left arm and right leg (payment), Ed panic Al calm (he was a suit of armor), Ed/Duo replace missing limbs, brothers help GW with war.

**Naruto x OnePiece**

Naruto as Sanji? Villagers do something causing Naruto to disappear at a young age. Come in at Sanji on the Merry Go returning home from missive sent. Covers eye maybe because Kyuubi (male!, waspish!)?

**HP x Naruto**

Orochimaru and Voldy brothers. HP tentai goes to Naruto-verse to stop both brothers. Voldy fails in Britain so returns to big brother nearly dead to recover and plan revenge.

**Orochimaru/Voldy (Voldemort's Defeat)**

One shot, attempt at lime. (One-shot drabble, dark, implied rape)

**Iruka/Kakashi (Umino Kajiki ?)**

Umino Kajiki, Iruka's older identical twin brother, comes back into his life and tries to be the big brother he couldn't be during amnesia by trying to help now with Kakashi.

**Harry/James**

James gets bumped into the future and runs into his son. Slash, handful chapters at most.

**Harry Potter**

Prostitute Harry with son. Someone finds him a few years later at party. One-shot, Songfic:

_What would you do if your son was at home_

_Crying on the floor 'cause he's hungry_

_And the only way to feed him is to _

_sleep with a man for a little bit of money_

_And his daddy's gone_

_Somewhere smokin' Rock now_

_In and out of lock down_

_I ain't got a job now_

_So for you this is just a good time_

_But for me this is what I call life_

-"What I Call Life" by City High

**Xmen x GundamWing**

AC time, Wolverine/Heero. Heero has abilites like Wolverine (both adamantium experiments by J, why Heero is so strong/indestructible). Wolverine rescued on mission meant to be destroyed by Heero, "No". Some sort of memories concerning Wolvy. Eventual yaoi.

**Remy LeBeau / Remmy (Remus) Lupin**

One shot, one night stand (due to same name?)

**Harry Potter **

Not your standard Harry Potter slash pairings. Harry/Blaise and Ron/Draco. With the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders Harry slowly starts to loose his Gryffindor front line tendencies for his Slytherin self-preservation skills. Wandering the dungeons one night getting lost and found he comes across Blaise also contemplating. Something in his eyes pulls Blaise after Harry and they walk quietly yet companionably through the dungeons until they return to the area where the Slytherin common rooms are. Blaise invites Harry to stay the night in his dorm and Harry follows, wondering what it could have been like if he had followed the Hat's advice. Late at night so everyone is asleep and Harry slowly wanders about the common room while Blaise starts to quietly talk about a normal day in the Slytherin common room, how the first years sit near the smaller side fireplaces doing homework and quietly talking about the school, the second through fourth years would be scattered about quietly playing chess or Exploding Snap or just doing homework. The fifth years would be clustered around the round tables in the back corners near the large book cases studying for their OWLs diligently, worried about what their parents would say if they did anything less that exceptional. The sixth years would fill up the couches and arm chairs scattered throughout the commons relaxing after the stress of OWLs and before the final NEWTs. Seventh years would rarely be seen as they would hole up inside their rooms studying for their NEWTs so they could have every option open up to them after the relative safety of Hogwarts was behind them and the real world was looming ahead. "This is where all masks are dropped and we can just be the kids we are supposed to be, not the monsters everyone expects."

**HPxGargoyles**

Harry dropped in the middle of NYC and left to fend for self. Month later is chased (want to kill) and runs to magical source – Xanatos' company. Gets meeting w/ Xanatos and persuades him to help. Harry likes Owen and eventually paired HPxPuck.

**HPxCourage Cowardly Dog**

Petunia related to (Great Aunt) Muriel. Muriel "freak" like HP and so sent during summer (before 3rd yr after dementor incident b4 Ministry/Order debacle). "Out! Out! Get that freak out!" Courage suspicious but eventually become friends to ward off the "Nowhere Anomalies". Nowhere latent magic protects its own so Harry can't be attacked from outside w/o consequences. Also prevents Dumbles from getting HP back.

**HPxCSI:Miami**

Harry lost young, sent to and becomes entangled in drug world. One of a group of kiddie drug mules, CSI gets tip off and raids, catching the kids. Standard procedure run the kids info/DNA to find relatives. Harry (Jose or something) related to Horatio on mothers side. Horatio takes HP in and HP helps w/ the cases "under the table".

Speaks Spanish, thinks Spanish, pretty much is Spanish. Can read English but not speak (can't or won't). Wears little gold cross and will hurt you if try to mess w/ it (sentimental memento, not religious). Deck of tarot cards to focus his 'sparks' through. Image on cards effect what happens.

**Naruto**

"Chunin Exam Day" – style. Naruto caught in time loop so uses it to advantage until he lonely / sees others lonely and feels empathic so tries to help them. Male!Harem w/ the Konoha 9 boys (Shika,Cho,Kiba,Neji,Shino,Lee,Sasuke?,Kabuto?)

No too serious plot, more fun than anything. Experiment w/ concepts and characters mostly.


	13. 013 Naruto

**Misc. Files - Entry 013**

**Fandom(s): Naruto  
**

**Title: ****50 words Gamma - Sasuke**  


**Chapter: N/a**

**11/25/2012 - 1143 words  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Kishimoto).

AN: Proof that I'm not dead and that spending time at Grandma's for Thanksgiving can be productive. Happy late Gobble Gobble Day readers!

AN 2: This is from the livejournal sight 1sentence where the name of the game is to take one of the provided groups of 50 words, write one sentence for each of those words, and tell a story through them. This is my first finished attempt so yay me!

* * *

**Ring**

Yamanaka and Haruno's voices ring the loudest of all his adoring classmates after his disastrous first kiss.

**Lock**

At the end of the day his only welcome home is the loud "schnick" of his lock.

**Hurricane**

He rides a through a silent, invisible, devastating hurricane of emotions when Uzumaki not only passes but is placed on his team.

**Box**

Chained in a box deep in his heart his emotions reside – including his laughter at his new sensei's unfortunate entrance.

**Cover**

To break or not to break cover is taken out of his hands by Uzumaki because Kakashi-sensei will never leave an opening that large again.

**View**

His view of the memorial stone, where Uzumaki is tied, is always obstructed by darkness, blood, and spinning red eyes.

**Music**

While miffed the Sandaime did not agree until Uzumaki spoke up, his approval for a C-rank was music to Sasuke's ears.

**Dream**

That night he dreamed of silence and copper scented air.

**Body**

He woke up drenched in a cold sweat, his sheets sticking to his body in a silent appeal not to go.

**Fever**

The fire his chakra is based on always left him feverish when preparing for battle and at the appearance of the Demon Brothers it spiked to its hottest yet.

**Dance**

Battle with his team mates was like dancing a stately waltz in the middle of a rave – a disaster.

**Candle**

With Kakashi in the water prison hope for survival guttered like a flame on a candle until Uzumaki whispered in his ear.

**Lies**

The Mist hunter-nin spoke nothing but sweet lies when he claimed Zabuza's body and Sasuke was not surprised – all those masks hid secrets.

**Laugh**

He almost laughed when he learned the little Wave brat's story; he didn't know the meaning of tragedy.

**Silk**

When he passed the girl in pink on his way to collect Uzumaki the glint of light off her black silk choker sparked an idea deep in his mind.

**Fire**

Trapped in the ice prison, senbon sapping his strength, he stepped in front of Uzumaki and hope it was enough to ignite his fire.

**Ice**

Before they left for Konoha he stopped by Haku and Zabuza's grave and there, tied around the hilt, was the silk choker.

**Hero**

He didn't look back as Wave hailed them as heroes.

**Red**

He worked so hard for his family's infamous red eyes but now he could not look at himself in the mirror without seeing _him_.

**Forever**

First his brother's then the green eyed Sand genin – he was forever being confronted by cold, dead eyes.

**Talent**

It took real talent to hide from the fangirls in the middle of their own territory.

**Mask**

Arrogance was a blade that cut both ways, a brilliantly aloof cold mask of superiority that drove people away while attracting the equally arrogant in a bid to "show him his place."

**Search**

Yakushi's searching eyes and smug demeanor made his hackles rise.

**Sacred**

"Don't get caught," was the shinobi's sacred tenet.

**Whisper**

So, of course, Naruto starts whispering with the Hyuuga girl.

**Hope**

Hope burst in his chest when, instead of disqualifying them, Morino-san passed the remaining genin because of Naruto's stunt.

**Memory**

Between the crazy dango woman and the creepy Grass-nin a memory was sparked of the deceptively pretty Haku.

**Wait**

The wait to enter the Forest of Death stretched on for eternity.

**Wings**

They flew through the gate and in to the forest like their feet had wings.

**Forgotten**

He'd never forgotten the soul deep gut wrenching fear of the prey but he learned how to fight it.

**Promise**

Orochimaru's promise of power was like oil – black, insidious, and impossible to remove from all the crevices.

**Run**

With his mind back but chakra blocked, Naruto suffering chakra exhaustion, and Haruno in the middle of a psychotic break their only option was to run for central tower.

**Overwhelmed**

The entire concept of the prelims was overwhelming after his team's ordeal in the forest but he wouldn't falter now.

**Cold**

He never saw the end of the prelims before Kakashi took him to a cold store room made colder by Orochimaru's presence.

**Highway**

Kakashi told him to rendezvous at the West Gate; between stopping at his house for supplies, fangirls, and a detour to a specialty store, he raced across the roofs of the ninja highway.

**Fall**

He staved off a fall into the oil slick staining his mind by his finger nails when Kakashi showed him the Chidori.

**Formal**

Trust Kakashi to be late to a multi-Village formal event.

**Strength**

He did not have the strength to stop his brother then and he did not have the strength to stop Gaara of the Sand now.

**Midnight**

The death of the Sandaime made the bright light of victory the midnight color of defeat.

**Farewells**

After bidding farewell to the only man to remember the tragic orphan and not the Last Loyal Uchica he mentally prepared himself to bid farewell to his only home.

**Drink**

No twelve year should be able to drink like he does that night.

**Breathe**

After Tsunade woke him from Itachi's Tsukiyomi he knew what to do and could finally breathe.

**Eclipse**

Haku's choker around his neck, hiding his Adam's apple as effectively as it did Haku's, finally allowed him to let his new self to eclipse his old.

**Journey**

He grabbed a special pack he'd been preparing since Wave and left in the middle of the night after bidding his own special farewells to his team mates.

**Temptation**

Refusing temptation saw him kidnapped in a drum by Orochimaru's freak squad.

**Silence**

Nothing penetrated the silence until Naruto caught up with him at the Valley of the End.

**World**

The world narrowed down to Naruto's determined face and with a minute twitch of his wrist he buried the Chidori in Naruto's shoulder instead of his heart.

**Gravity**

Kneeling beside his barely conscious team mate, the gravity of his situation bearing down on him, he whispered a promise in Naruto's ear.

**Talk**

He promised it was not forever, that Orochimaru would not win, that one day they would sit down and talk and he would explain why.

**Unknown**

As the rain continued to pour down, muddling his scent, hidden in the forest on top of the waterfall, a scared little boy entered and young lady exited with her head held high, ready to face the unknown while the sun glinted off the black choker that gave her back her hope for freedom.

* * *

So, Sasuke pulls a Haku and flees Konoha. He hasn't given in to Orochimaru's curse mark, and he didn't try to kill Naruto but he still gets the Magenkyo because he is 'figuratively' killing his best friend by leaving him behind with his old life.

Any mistakes are my own because I do not employ a beta (probably obvious by this point if you've read anything else I've written).

If you are feeling in the brotherly or sisterly love spirit of the various holidays drop a line!


End file.
